


I'm Addicted To You

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: A very regularAnt & Dec Playing Gamessegment onBritain's Got More Talentturned out to be a bit dirty.





	I'm Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of [_"Addicted"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF0v7eCDx7k) by James Maslow.
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW8fymqYjuA) video of _Ant & Dec Playing Games_ on the second episode of the eleventh series of _Britain's Got More Talent_ gave me the inspiration to write this drabble. I own nothing but the words I have written.
> 
> Ant and Dec are married to Lisa and Ali in this drabble and I wrote it from Ant's point of view. This fic contains some smut.

"Your name, please?" Stephen Mulhern asked me – Ant McPartlin – as I was the first contestant of _Mastermind_.  
"Ant McPartlin," I replied.  
"And your occupation?"  
"TV host."  
"And your specialised subject?" the last question was.  
I stared into the camera with a huge grin on my face. "Declan Donnelly."

 ** _"I'm sweatin', I'm shakin', I don't know what time it is_**  
**_My cravings are growing right now_**  
**_I'm blurry, mistaken_**  
**_I don't know how long has been without ya_**  
**_I need you somehow"_**

I answered all thirteen questions Stephen asked me about Dec correctly.  
Then it was Declan his turn to sit in the _Mastermind_ chair.  
"Your name, please?" the _BGMT_ host asked again.  
"Declan Donnelly."  
"Your occupation?"  
"International playboy," my best mate replied.  
A lot of crew members laughed at Dec his comment while my mind was filled with smutty thoughts, because my lover behaved like a playboy when we were alone in the bedroom.  
"Your specialised subject?" Stephen asked.  
Declan looked at the host. "The life and times of Anthony McPartlin."  
I watched my lover speak with a smile on my face.

 ** _"Can't control these demons, baby you're the reason, tell me that you feel it too_**  
**_I can't control these demons, nothing like this feeling, tell me that you feel it too_**  
**_I'm addicted to you, addicted to you, I'm addicted to you"_**

Dec his minute of questions started as well and Stephen asked the eleventh question: "What's Ant's favourite position..."  
I laughed, because I knew Mulhern would never ask such a question on telly like Keith Lemon would do.  
"On the pitch," Stephen finished his question.  
"Goalie," Declan replied with a laugh.  
My mind wandered off. _"Dec knows all my favourite positions, on every level."_  
"Does Ant wear tight whities or boxer shorts?" the _BGMT_ host asked.  
"Tight whities," Decky confidently said.  
I shook my head. _"If you must know, Declan, I'm going commando right now."_

 ** _"I've tasted, I'm wasted, you're everything I need_**  
**_Nobody can fix me like you_**  
**_My memory is fading, I need some reminding of how you possess me so good"_**

Dec eventually lost the game of _Mastermind_ , but I promised myself I would make him feel better when we reached our dressing room.  
"Come with me," I said as I grabbed my lover his wrist at the end of our work day.  
We walked into our dressing room and I locked the door behind us.  
"I kinda feel stupid for not knowing you're wearing boxer shorts," Declan said.  
"I lied to Stephen about my underwear when he asked me the question," I said as I pressed my lips hard onto Dec's. "I'm not wearing boxer shorts right now."  
"So, you are wearing tight briefs?" my best mate asked.  
I grabbed Declan's hands and laid them on my hips. "No."  
"What are you wearing then?" Decky laughed.  
"You may touch me to find out," I said as I unbuckled my belt.  
My smaller lover unzipped my dark trousers and his hand slipped inside the fabric. His fingers touched my member and we both gasped at the same time.  
"You are going commando," Dec whispered.  
"Correct," I moaned while my mate unbuttoned my trousers.

 ** _"Can't control these demons, baby you're the reason, tell me that you feel it too_**  
**_I can't control these demons, nothing like this feeling, tell me that you feel it too_**  
**_I'm addicted to you, addicted to you, I'm addicted to you, addicted to you, I'm addicted to you"_**

"I'm just so addicted to you, Decky," I said as we kissed again and again.  
"Just shut up and get in that shower with me, will you?" Declan replied as he quickly pulled off the clothes of my body.  
"I could never say no to a request like that," I responded while I was working on removing Dec his shirt and trousers.

 ** _"Sensation growing stronger_**  
**_I can't hold on, I'm addicted to you_**  
**_I'll try a little longer, baby I need ya_**  
**_I'm addicted to you, (I'm addicted to you), I'm addicted"_**


End file.
